


At the End of the Day

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: ''Goodnight.''





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had an idea for a story and you're writing it down and it just seems to flow from your fingers, and then you go back to proofread it ... and then realize that your idea started in the middle of the story not the beginning, so you have to go back and come up with a beginning but you get hung up on it so the story just sits on your computer waiting for a few weeks? So, yeah - that happened.
> 
> Also, the intention of this story is intimacy, not anything sexual. So when you get to the end, please do be disappointed. Although, I must say I do feel kinda proud of this story; I usually have difficulty writing anything romantic, but I think it turned out well.

''Hey, Jamie?'' Eddie murmured against his chest from where she was snuggled against him as they sat on the couch in her apartment.

''Hmm?'' he asked lazily, the fingers of his left hand starting up again, tracing small circles over the skin of her hip.

Eddie raised her head up to rest on his shoulder, blinking up at him. ''Do you remember Jake?'' Jamie's motions stopped again at the name, his arm around her tightened and his eyes automatically flitted to the door. With thinning lips and his jaw setting hard, he answered, ''Yes.''

''No. Not - I mean me, after,'' she stuttered. ''Well after, I ... ok, this is a little weird so promise you won't laugh.''

Jamie rolled her over, pinning her between him and the couch. ''Promise.''

''I felt disgusting, like I couldn't get his hands off me. I was fine at work, and whenever we hung out, but whenever I was by myself? I just wanted to hide from the world. Go unnoticed, even in my own apartment. After walking around in my sweats for a few weeks, I kinda got pissed at myself for hiding. So I started wearing ... for lack of a better word, sexy nightgowns. Just for myself, to help get my confidence back up; to help me get back out there and just move on. Some of the things he said -''

''Are not worth remembering. You're more than anything he could ever try to define you as,'' he said, rocking her slightly. ''It's not silly, you know - the nightgowns. It makes sense.'' In a serious voice, he intoned, ''I have a pair of socks that whenever I put them on I feel invincible.''

She turned her head and giggled into his shoulder. Snuggling closer, she lifted her face up and breathed in the scent of the aftershave, amplified by the warmth of his skin, meeting his moss-green eyes looking back at her. ''I just, I don't know ... I wanted to feel pretty again,'' she said, blushing slightly.

Jamie pulled her tighter against him, disconnecting their hands to brush a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. ''You've always been pretty. More than,'' he whispered.

She rolled her eyes at him before tilting her head back in pleasure as his free hand went to her nape and started a slow message, nails scrapping ever so slightly. ''Mmm, that feels nice.'' For a moment, she just lay there, enjoying the slow, sensual way his fingers passed over the flesh of her neck. ''You know, I had a point I was trying to get to.''

He smiled. ''Yeah. What was it?''

Sighing, she reached up and took his hand in hers, away from her neck, and opened his palm to cup her cheek, his forearm coming to rest against the valley of her chest. ''I was thinking that you could pick out which one I wear tonight,'' she said. Her voice growing huskier as she moved her lips closer to his. ''Tomorrow night, and the night after, and the night after -''

He swallowed her hushed words with a kiss, ghosting his lips over hers, her cheeks, her eyes, before touching his forehead to hers. ''Shall I take that as permission to stay the night?''

''Please.'' Taking his nose and nuzzling hers as a yes, she giggled and stood. ''I'll clean up out here,'' she said, picking up their plates and cups and heading to the kitchen. ''Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed and I'll be there in a minute.''

 

Jamie paused as he stepped into her bedroom, never having been this far in her apartment before, and looked around the darkened room. He made out the full-sized bed tucked between two night stands and went to turn on the lamp. As the low light cast away some of the shadows, he wasn't surprised by what he saw, despite never having seen it before; the room represented Eddie perfectly - and he knew his Eddie. Finding the dresser in the opposite corner of the room, he opened each drawer until he found the nightgowns at the bottom. Kneeling down, his eyes scanned over the neatly-stacked nightclothes, fingers gliding over the tops of cotton, silk, satin, and lace.

''Find one yet.''

He looked up from his position on the floor to see Eddie standing in the doorway, bare except for the ring he'd placed upon her finger earlier in the evening. His eyes roamed the curves and angles that made her up, reminding him that no matter how much he already knew about her, there was always more to know. More to find. More to discover. He reached blindly into the drawer and pulled one out. Silk, he mind distantly supplied, as he stood and moved towards her. As green eyes delved into blue, time seemed to pause as his heart beat faster, pumping his blood so fast through his veins he could hear the drumming in his ears. She raised her arms in the air, expectantly, and he quickly bunched the fabric up, lifting it up and gliding it down her arms and over her head. His eyes followed the gown as he let it fall from his fingers, the hem coming to swish slightly around her ankles. He palmed his way back up her body, reveling in the touch of silk against the outline of her curves, from mid-thigh to her hip to her rib, where he blinked, noticing the tiny, delicate buttons, undone and exposing her torso. He gulped, straining to control his breathing as his hands met at her waist and done up the first button. For each button he pushed through, he stepped a little closer and a little closer to her, that by the time he reached the last button between her breast, his body was aligned against hers; her feet between his, her breath on his neck, his lips mouthing her name upon her forehead.

He pulled away just enough to turn her around and gently push her to the bed. Reaching around her, he turned down the sheets and sat her on the edge. She turned her head and laid her cheek on his stomach, and he wrapped his arms around her, tracing her spine up and down her back. ''Just sit here a moment,'' he said, climbing on the bed and moving to the other side. He grabbed the discarded brush he'd spotted on the nightstand when he turned on the lamp and crawled up behind her. He started at the bottom, working his way to the crown of her head, passing the bristles through the thick golden locks. He inhaled deeply as the soft scent of lavender wafted through his senses. He stopped when he noticed her head beginning to tilt forward, the soothing motions having made her drowsy. He returned the brush back to the nightstand and then gently guided her down onto the pillow, hooking his arms under her legs and bringing them up on the bed. Shifting the sheets out from under him, he pulled the covers up to her chin and settled in behind her, draping his leg over hers and his arm going around her, tugging her closer. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, and whispered in her ear, ''Goodnight, Eddie.''

She exhaled softly, already asleep and burrowed further into him. Her murmured ''Goodnight'' sounded heavenly as he followed her into sleep.


End file.
